The Elliott Bay Towers
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Post "Goodnight Seattle." Roz, Daphne, Martin, Niles, and Frasier reflect on how much that apartment building means to them.


The Elliott Bay Towers

Sometimes, Roz would take a detour coming home from work. She would park across the street from the Elliott Bay Towers, rest her arms on her steering wheel, and just stare at the building. It seemed like ages ago that they had their last night there. It was a big party for Frasier right before he moved to Chicago. The whole station was invited for the first half of the party before it became an intimate affair; only those Frasier was closest to were allowed to be there. It seemed strange not heading over there to do paperwork or promos. It felt strange not having him just a few miles away, and the only way of communication was a phone call. As she stared up at the building, memories came flooding into her mind. She remembered the good times… Going to Frasier's for the first time and meeting Martin. Going over to help Daphne get ready for a big night out. Even that one birthday where everyone was in a bad mood and the power went out was a good memory. She remembered the bad times… Talking with Daphne in the kitchen over Frasier's feelings for her. Comforting Daphne when Joe broke up with her. And worst of all, Roz making Frasier choose between her and Julia, with him going to the side of the other woman. Still… she would relive all those moments if it meant having him back.

Roz sighed, put her car into drive, and merged onto the road to get back home to help Alice with her homework. She would be back in a few weeks time to remember again.

On her way to Martin and Ronnee's house to help Martin with his physical therapy, Daphne really couldn't help going past the Elliott Bay Towers. It was more than just a building to her. It was home. Though she had made a home with Niles in the Montana, this place was her home for 9 years, and because of it, she formed lifelong relationships. She remembered when she first met Frasier and Martin. She could tell Frasier wasn't too keen on her (after all, she was psychic). She remembered the fear that she wouldn't get the job because the lady at the agency told her wrong. She was grateful when Frasier reconsidered and allowed her into his home. She remembered the first nights with the Cranes. They were so strange, but so interesting. Most of all, she remembered meeting shy, handsome, bumbling Niles Crane, who took her hand and had a look of awe that she never even thought could be love. It seemed in the Elliott Bay Towers, she was more appreciated and respected than she ever was back in Manchester. Sure, the Cranes could be a handful, but their relationships were becoming much closer than the ones she had with her own family. Sometimes she wished they could all go back there, and they could have those gatherings like they used to.

Daphne continued driving. She wouldn't tell Martin about this. She wouldn't want him to get upset; he was still sad that Frasier left. She would keep it to herself, and while she was helping Martin with his exercises, she would definitely remembered all those times he gave her the hardest times.

Eddie was getting older, but Martin was still able to walk him. Most of the times they would just go to the park while Ronnee stayed at home. But, sometimes, just sometimes, he would walk to the Elliott Bay Towers. It was farther than either of them were used to, and by the time he got there, his hip was cramping up, but it was worth it. After all, this place had been his home until he moved with Ronnee. How could he ever forget the day he moved in? He was in such a bad mood, not wanting to be a burden to his oldest son for his disability. He chuckled as he remembered Frasier's face when the delivery man rolled in Martin's peagreen chair; Frasier never got over that. Though he was against the idea at first, Martin was grateful Frasier took him in. Before Frasier left for Boston, they didn't have a strong relationship, and it meant the world to him that he was able to gain that bond with his son. He remembered the laughs, the antics, the arguments, and he would never give up a single one of them. He wanted to just go past the doorman, go into the elevator, and go into apartment 1901 where Frasier's furniture would be right where he left it. Martin would get himself a beer and sit on his chair and watch TV. Though he loved his life now, it was hard not to feel sad. Now that he had a relationship with Frasier, it was even harder to know that his son was not in apartment 1901, that his son was thousands of miles away. Well, at least they kept in contact.

Martin walked back with Eddie, with his hip even worse than before. Daphne would be over soon, so she would be able to get rid of the pain. He wouldn't tell her he went back to the apartment. She was always really emotional, and he wouldn't want to upset her.

Niles couldn't help driving past the Elliott Bay Towers every week or so. It had become a sort of habit for him. When he first started going there, the doorman barely knew who he was. By the time of Morrie's death, he was greeting Dr. Crane with a big smile and a tip of the hat, inquiring about how things were going with Daphne. It seemed everyone knew then except for Daphne. This apartment held so many memories for him: Moving Dad in, becoming reacquainted with his older brother, meeting the love of his life, throwing his wedding ring off the balcony, watching Donny and Daphne get engaged, he and Daphne's first intimate experience…. It seemed the Elliott Bay Towers was there for it all. Not only that, it was a haven, where they could all be together, laugh together, live together. It was more than just a building to him; it should be considered a landmark. He wondered if the person who bought Frasier's apartment was still living there, and how they chose to decorate. Wouldn't it be funny if they were into sports, and had the most godawful furniture?

Niles nearly called Frasier to tell him to imagine his apartment with a bunch of Dad's chairs, but he stopped himself from fishing out his cellphone. There was no need to get his brother upset. He knew he missed home as much as Seattle missed having him here. He only shook his head and kept driving home to his wife and son.

In Chicago, Frasier felt as though the Elliott Bay Towers was not far from anyone's minds. It meant so much to all of the, him especially. He was able to form meaningful relationships within that apartment, and sometimes, he really missed it. He was happy with Charlotte, sure, but part of him wished they could leave Chicago and go back to Seattle, so he could be a part of that love again. He got to see his relationship with his father repairing itself, he got to see his little brother fall in love, he got to realize how much Roz meant to be, he got to be there for his brother during the worst time of his life, he even got to see that mangy cur Eddie jump on his couch and get hair over everything. It was strange how leaving could leave an gaping hole that would make him long for Eddie to ruin his furniture.

He should call them. Tell them that he called because he was thinking of his old apartment. But, no, he shouldn't. No need to upset them. He'd call them later in the week, catch up, and who knows, maybe he'd fly down for a visit with Charlotte in a few months. He'd probably drive by the Elliott Bay Towers and just relive everything.


End file.
